


Shoes

by Feelingsismykink



Series: Coach [11]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Angst, M/M, Smut, Sweaters, They are exposed, and then major plot points, and then more smut, rhink, so first theres Shoes, this is it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:27:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21903709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feelingsismykink/pseuds/Feelingsismykink
Summary: Link gets cute and makes some of Rhett’s dreams come true, but then another student finds them out.  It’s a little stressful but we will get through this together. With honest communication and smut.
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Series: Coach [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558093
Comments: 10
Kudos: 48





	Shoes

**Author's Note:**

> This is the last chapter!! I’ll be releasing an epilogue I think Tuesday.
> 
> I may or may not add to this as Rhett shares more of his Coach-esque wardrobe, but truly Coach Rhett lives on in all of our hearts.
> 
> This was supposed to be a silly little smutty ficlet and it became an epic multi chapter Situation and you guys have been so wonderful and supportive. 
> 
> Thank you for reading and commenting and sharing.
> 
> As always special thanks to Captainsourwolf and Sohox for being sounding boards and encouraging me and bringing these two sweeties into existence. I love you!!

Coach had let it slip a few weeks ago, how much he wanted to see Link in heels. They’d been watching tv, and some woman had been wearing these black stilettos, and Coach had reacted, made some noise and said “ooh, you’d look good in those.” It was late and he was sleepy, so Link thinks he didn’t mean to say it out loud.

He’d blushed a deep red, tried to backpedal out of it, but Link wouldn’t let it go. He loved the way Coach looked at him, always felt like Coach’s stare was fire, when it was really intense like he could get, and this would surely make Rhett feel something.

He also desperately wanted to give Rhett more, everything that he could. Link had never had a sexual relationship like theirs before. He hadn’t had a  _ lot _ of partners, but Link thought he’d had a respectable variety and no one had ever come close to making him feel as good as Rhett did when they were together. Link wanted to be  _ good  _ for Rhett, bring his fantasies to life.

So he corralled one of his girlfriends into going shoe shopping with him. They had to find a store that carried women’s shoes in extended sizes, which was not easy, but they ended up finding some peep toed patent leather numbers that fit Link. 

Link had to admit he liked how they looked. It was powerful the way his foot was arched, the way his calves changed shape, and they made his ass look great. He strutted around the store, making his girlfriend squeal and the employee snap and catcall, until he nearly fell over, barely missing taking out a display. He carefully took them off and replaced them in the box, paid for them. 

It was their weekly date night together, and Link had brought the shoes in his overnight bag. They finished dinner, and before they could really settle in, Link excused himself. Rhett looked up at him, concerned. Surely only a terrible catastrophe could compel Link to skip cuddling on the couch. Link gave Rhett a wink, told him to be patient, that Link would call him up when he was ready.

Link had shaved his legs for this. In the store he realized that his thick body hair was an unpleasant contrast to the sleekness of the shoe. It had taken him forever and three razors, and initially he had only gone up to the knee with the razor but he had committed and shaved from the top of his thighs down. He was surprised at how much he liked the way it looked, and all day he’d been enjoying the brand new feeling of his pants against his legs. 

He had also gotten some black lacy panties, which he wore with only his t-shirt and the shoes, remembering how Coach had reacted with his Daisy Duke costume. Link called down in a sing song for Rhett to come upstairs. Heard him huff and grumble a bit, then the squeak and noise of the stairs.

Link felt incredibly gratified at the bug eyed, slack jawed look he got when Rhett opened the door. “ _ Link _ ” he said in a reverent whisper. Link took a few sultry steps along the foot of the bed, using the bed frame to steady himself, he turned his back to Rhett and then gazed over his shoulder.

Rhett gulped dramatically, and made his way over. He ran his hands over Link’s torso, slowed down at the lacy edges of the panties, appreciating the texture against Link’s soft skin. “You like it Coach? Did I do good?”

Rhett exhaled and Link could feel it on his shoulder “oooooh  _ baby _ . Yeah. You did good.”

Rhett got on his knees, knelt behind Link so he could stroke Link’s newly smooth legs. He nuzzled at Link’s butt and hips. “Wow Link” Rhett said quietly, reverently “this is so sexy, I can’t believe you did this for me.” Link pet Rhett’s thick curls, ran his fingers through his beloved’s hair and then beard. “I’d do anything for you, Rhett, this was easy. And I really like it.”

Link can hear Rhett sort of humming as he continues to explore with his hands. “You hard, Coach?” Rhett nods slowly, growls an “oh, yeah”. “You gonna fuck me in these heels, Coach?” Rhett lets out a whine, Link can hardly hear the “please”.

Link gingerly steps away from Rhett’s kneeling form to lay on the bed “well these gorgeous suckers hurt, I’m gonna be here, you join me when you’re ready”

Link’s breath is taken away by the look on Rhett’s face. There’s that fire, and Link feels his skin buzzing, he runs his fingers over his torso, over his hips and his nerve endings cry out for more, can’t help the breathy moan as he says “Come touch me Rhett, please.”

Rhett is over him in no time. He leans down to kiss Link, does so with passion, Link finds himself pliant, allowing Rhett to take control, sometimes sucking or nibbling at Rhett’s tongue and lips. Rhett has gotten his hands under the shirt to play with Link’s nipples, making Link moan and smile, then works his way down to Link’s rigid, twitching cock. Rhett mouths at it through the panties. Rhett loves the smell of Link. Nuzzles at Link with his nose, mouths at him with his lips over his teeth. 

“Mmmmmmm I’m gonna fuck you so good, baby, make you feel so good for me”. Link arches his back off the bed as Rhett pulls Link out of the underwear, lifts one leg over Rhett’s shoulder and admires the view of his own leg and foot in the shoe, lays his leg over Rhett’s shoulder, brushes the sharp heel against Rhett’s back, feels Rhett shiver in appreciation.

“Have you always liked heels on men, Rhett?” Rhett releases Link from his mouth, takes over with his hand, Link enjoys how flushed Rhett is, how shiny and pink his lips are as he gathers his thoughts. “Uuuuuuh, I think I like them on every body? Like I liked seeing them on female partners, when I was with women, but like, when I see them on tv on men, it’s the same aesthetic appeal, it’s just some gorgeous decoration. Men don’t have much for lingerie, women get all the fun stuff, so why shouldn’t we borrow it?”

Link laughs, runs his hand up and down his leg, then up his chest “mmmmmmm yeah I like it, Rhett.”

“You look so fucking sexy, my pretty Link.”

Rhett stretches up to get the lube out. He’s back on his knees at the edge of the bed, Link grabs one of their firmer pillows, hands it to Rhett “your knees, baby”. Rhett smiles and settles himself on the pillow, kisses Link’s knee in gratitude, then works to pull the panties off. He helps Link get one leg out, leaves the black lace on the other knee in decoration. 

He uses his tongue and then his fingers to work Link open. They’re getting more and more practiced with this, it’s taking less and less time, which Link is grateful for now. His cock has left a little shiny spot of precum on his hip, he’s moaning and cooing at Rhett, sultry, encouraging noises saying “please” and “I want you”

Rhett stretches up to stand. He’s looming over Link, shifts some more pillows from the bed to lift Link’s hips a little bit to the right height. 

Link’s view is incredible. Rhett’s continued to let his beard and hair grow. The curls now move and fall, often in front of Rhett’s face. Rhett’s massive shoulders are heaving and shifting as he manhandles Link to the best position. His pecs are broad and thick, pleasant mounds with rose colored nipples, Link loves Rhett’s chest hair, it’s soft and golden, there’s just enough of it on his chest and down his stomach. Rhett’s stomach is just a little bit rounded, a little soft and all his skin glows in the light of the room with a sheen of sweat.

“Oh Coach, oh Rhett you’re so fucking big, so beautiful. Please, I need you in me, need you to fuck me”

Link is playing with his nipples, strokes his cock every once in a while, and he gasps as Rhett lines his cock up. Rhett has a wicked smile as he rocks into Link, reveling in the way Link opens his mouth wide, arches his back and gasps. 

“Like that? Is that what you need Link? ‘Sat feel good honey?”

“Oh Rhett yes, fuck me please!”

Rhett uses long, precise strokes, pulling nearly out and bottoming out as Link adjusts to the significant intrusion. Rhett has one of Link’s legs up on his torso, he’s got an arm around it, stroking the leg and foot, sometimes turning to kiss it.

Rhett begins picking up the pace, then takes Link under the knees, folds him over so Rhett can push in even deeper. Link’s legs are both over Rhett’s shoulders, and Link’s entire field of vision is Rhett. Link can feel his orgasm ramping up, takes Rhett’s face in his hands as his cries pick up in pitch and volume, Rhett chases that for him, angles so he’s running his cock along Links’ prostate and after a few minutes Link is coming onto his chest and Rhett’s belly with a throaty shout. Rhett follows close behind, pulsing into Links ass, growling, his hair wild and falling in his face. He falls to Link’s side, and the two men watch each other slow their breathing, refocus their eyes. 

Link brushes the hair out of Rhett’s face, whispers “I love you, Coach.” Rhett smiles, leans over to kiss Link, then gets up to clean himself off before returning to spoon Link as they fall asleep. The panties and shoes stay on the floor where they fall. 

  
  
  


It’s a rare morning where they get to wake up together, when Link doesn’t have class and Rhett doesn’t have work, they can wake up slowly. If they haven’t spent all night in each other’s arms one will roll to hold the other, often it’s Rhett, who pulls Link in close, wakes him up with kisses and pets, sometimes rubbing on hips and thighs waiting for permission to go further. 

This morning, like most where it’s an option, finds Link ready and willing, and Rhett makes out with Link, pulling him to a slow and loving orgasm before Link can do the same. As they both catch their breath, Link smiles and offers small kisses. He loves these mornings, they're cocooned in each other, Link has never felt safer and more comfortable than here with Rhett. Link has always been self conscious about...well most things but here with Rhett he doesn’t worry about his morning breath, or if his hair is crazy, or if he says something stupid. They spend these mornings talking and sharing before one or both of them has some responsibility or obligation that pulls them reluctantly away from each other. Link has work today, and at the last possible minute, Link extracts himself and showers, gets dressed and kisses Rhett goodbye. 

He’s halfway to his car when he hears a voice “Link! Hey Link!” It’s Brad, the friend he got the seats to the basketball game from—fuck.

“Oh! H-hey Brad, hows it going?” Link is barreling his way to telling Brad he's late for work when he hears Rhett yelling for him. “Hey babe! You forgot—“ Time slows as Link turns, clocks Rhett, makes an apologetic face then turns back to Brad, who looks between Coach and Link, the realization dawning on him. Brad stops in his tracks.

“—phone…” Rhett finishes weakly, proffering the device Link had apparently left plugged in. Link reaches out his hand to take it. He’s kind of frozen. Is it worth it to try and pretend there’s an innocent reason for this? Should Link be friendly and introduce Brad to Rhett? Should he turn tail and run and hope Brad will keep his fucking mouth shut?

The silence feels like it drags on forever. Link can’t take it. “Th-thanks Rhett, uh..this is Brad, Brad this is Rhett.” The handshakes are stiff and uncomfortable. “Well I gotta go to work!” Link says too loud. Brad gives a wave, says “Nice to meet you, C—Rhett, see you on campus Link” and continues the way he was heading. Link shares a desperate look with Rhett, who appears impossibly calm. Link starts blathering apologies and supplications. “I’m sorry! I’m sorry I left my phone! I had no idea Brad lived here! I’ll talk to him, make sure he doesn’t say anything!” Link thinks he might cry. This could ruin everything, what if Rhett gets fired? Has to move? Has to stop seeing Link...the thought alone knocks the air out of Link’s lungs. 

Rhett, sensing the panic, gathers Link into a hug. “It’s gonna be ok, it was unlucky chance, it’s gonna be ok. You’re ok baby, deep breaths”

Rhett needs to ground Link a little, but Link breaks the hug, Rhett promises to call Link when Link’s in the car, they can talk. 

Rhett’s deep and gentle timbre is soothing even over the phone, Link feels like he can pull it together to work his shift by the time he arrives.

Rhett calls his boss, Hank. A serious and stoic senior member of the coaching staff , and has the conversation. Hank is quiet, asks alarmingly few questions and schedules a meeting with a member of Administration and some woman from the Dean of Students office. Rhett is serious but clear and tries not to apologize too much, doesn’t want to imply he feels guilty or dirty for his love for Link.

Rhett Calls Link once he knows Link is done with his shift, tells him about the meeting;

“Well, I’m not fired outright” Link wants to cry “oh thank God” he whispers. 

“They had a lot of questions. I have to meet with some more people this week, I had to sign a form releasing the University from any liability.”

“Ok? Are you ok was it scary Rhett? Were they mean?”

Rhett’s chest swells with love for Link’s worry, and gentle sniffling “no baby, they were professional.”

“I wish I could hug you, Rhett. I’m so scared—I don’t...I can’t lose you, Rhett I love you.”

Rhett allows his emotions to squeeze his voice, it cracks a little. “I love you, so much Link. I think it will be ok. I’m not going to lose you, Link, not as long as you want me.”

Rhett coos and offers comforting words, and Link falls asleep on the phone with Rhett.

The next day Link gets a call from the University, someone in Administration needs to meet with him. Link’s heart is pounding but he keeps telling himself he hasn’t done anything wrong, keeps reminding himself of that as he’s on his way to campus, nauseous and antsy to get it over with.

The woman from Student Affairs he meets with is friendly and talkative. She asks a lot of repetitive questions, questions Link is careful to answer honestly and consistently.

According to her, relationships like this are discouraged and dangerous, but they happen. What bodes well for the two men is that Link is not an athlete, the relationship started before Rhett was employed at the University and Link is a few years past being a minor. Link has to sign an affidavit to this effect, it’s hard to understand but it looks to Link like it releases the University from blame or liability, just like Rhett described.

The woman has a serious conversation about power dynamics in relationships, hands him a brochure on intimate partner violence and reminds him that the campus counseling center is always available if he needs it. He tries not to jump down this woman’s throat. He’s hot headed and pissed that she’s implying Rhett’s dangerous or controlling, but figures this is her and the organization covering their ass, and he's just gotta let her get through it.

As he walks out of the office he feels a million pounds lighter. He hadn't realized how much tension was wrapped in the idea of having a secret like that, how much he was anticipating destruction and sadness if anyone were to find out about them, but it appeared that the worst had happened, and it wasn’t that bad.

Link texts Rhett, finds out Rhett is at home and as desperate to hold Link as Link is to be held.

Link bursts through the door Rhett left unlocked for him, finds Rhett in the kitchen. Link wraps himself around Rhett and the two men tangle against a counter, Link wants to burrow into Rhett’s chest, never leave. He realizes he’s crying when he feels the wetness on his cheeks and chin. Rhett is comforting him “it’s ok baby, we are ok. You did good, everything is ok”

Link wipes his face on Rhett’s sweater, a navy, mustard and white knitted one then leans his face up for a kiss. The kiss is hungry, Link finds himself whimpering and moaning as he grinds his hips into Rhett. Rhett rolls with him, the tone in the room shifting from comfort and closeness to a little bit of desperation and heat. Link grabs hold of Rhett’s sweater as he turns to grind back onto Rhett, forces Rhett to bend with him down over the counter. Link lays his head on his arm down on the tile, closes his eyes and whispers “fuck me Rhett, please.”

Rhett’s protective and fiery instincts have been on edge since that first meeting this week, feels he's already half hard, suddenly desperate to be inside, to claim Link. “You want me, Link?” Link makes a guttural, filthy noise with his throat and moves to get his pants down around his thighs, Rhett unfastens his and finds the coconut oil in the cabinet above them. Rhett pours a little onto his hand, groans as he strokes his now red-hard dick and then uses two fingers to apply more of the oil to Link’s entrance.

Link is whiney, pushes back onto Rhett’s fingers “please, more.”

It’s a blessedly short time before Rhett is lined up, pushing himself into Link. They’re practiced at this now, Rhett knows the angle Link likes best, Link arches back and uses the hand not supporting his head to spread himself even wider, moaning and sighing with the stretch and the pressure.

“I love you Coach, please, please fuck me.” 

So Rhett does, the two of them mostly clothed in his kitchen, the wet slap of their bodies meeting, their groans and words overlapping and encouraging each other.

Rhett finds his orgasm comes quickly, the stress of the week combined with the view and sound of Link giving himself up like this welling up in him. He comes with a shout, stills in Link, both gasping, Link tensing and rolling his hips to encourage Rhett along. He takes a couple deep breaths, steadies himself and then sinks to his knees, ignoring the twinge of pain on the tile and moves Link so Rhett can take his cock into his mouth. Link was pretty close already but between the surprise of the sensation of his dick in Rhett’s mouth and the big hands on his hips and ass it’s less than a minute before Link is coming down Rhett’s throat, gasping and crying out, letting his head fall back against the cabinet.

When he’s able, Link helps Rhett to stand, gathers him into a hug and the two men stand there, humming and whispering love and gratitude and encouragement into each other’s ears.

  
  
  



End file.
